ballad_ex_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
The Kymurian Ducat
The Kymurian ducat is the official currency of Kymuria, it has been in wide-scale use since reign of King Viktor I (282KF-313KF). Despite his short reign Viktor I completely reformed the previously chaotic coinage system he was faced with in 282KF. King Huw and the golden pennies The initial currency used pre-Viktor was the so-called 'golden-penny system'. It is believed that King Huw encouraged the development of the system due to the fact it required little in the way of crown supervision. Approved private moneyers were charged with the mintage of new coins and the 'golden-penny' system began. By 200KF the system had become complex and particularism had reduced trade. This was not helped by the fact that many nobles began to grant unofficial monopoly charters to moneyers in their local regions. King Viktor and the reform of the coinage On accession, Viktor appointed the first 'Master of Coin', Sir Alldris. Sir Alldris immediately began to centralise the currency of the realm. His first action was the creation of the Guild of Lapidists and Moneyers, this new organisation was to oversee the creation of all new coins, comptrollers were sent out to most of the duchies and moneyers were, for the first time, to be officially managed by the crown. Much to the shock of the new officials, it was found that many of the moneyers had been striking coins with the portraits of the local nobility rather than that of the monarch due to the fact that, according to the local nobility and moneyers, the monarch was too abstract a figure. Needless to say, the concerned parties were executed for treason. Viktor I ordered the construction of the centralised Saffiric Mint, the mint was complete and operational by 315KF in the reign of Xavier the Conquerer. Sir Alldris oversaw the initial operations of the Mint before being forced into retirement by Xavier after he refused to clip the ducat. By the end of Xavier's reign, the Kymurian Ducat was in circulation and the golden penny system had come to an end, Panguillan trade was greatly enhanced by the new Ducat system. Viktor I is, as a result, credited as being the founder of the Ducat. Amelia II and the Recoinage of 522KF In 515KF Queen Amelia II set out on to further centralise, restore and reform the mintage system of Kymuria. Since Xavier I the Kymurian Ducat had deteriorated. The quality of the ducat was undermined by the continual loosening of restrictions over moneyers and it had been extensively debased by constant clipping. In 515KF the decision was made to expand the operations of the Saffiric Mint, the Guild of Lapidists and Moneyers became the Guild of Lapidists, and all moneyers were brought officially into the control of the Saffiric Mint and the practice of private striking was ended. Amelia tasked Sir Francis Corne, Master of Coin, to integrate the Guild of Lapidists into the Royal Mint and begin the process of recoinage. Sir Francis Corne controversially commenced the removal of all local and regional currencies from Panguilla. Ultimately Sir Francis' first initiative failed as the Saffiric Mint was overwhelmed by the sheer quantity of coins and bullion arriving into the mint. Sir Francis Corne established new operations at the grand, Talet House in Saffira in 520KF. Here Sir Francis imported twelve presses from Anjuin to start the production of milled coins. In 520KF the position of Graver of Talet was established in order to oversee the operations of the Guild of Lapidists and the minting of new ducats. In 522KF Sir Francis' second initiative was finally successful. The Graver of Talet, Mathis Clairefoy, comfortably achieved Francis' requirements and within three months of Sir Francis' initiative, Queen Amelia II ordered the complete recoinage of the Kymurian Ducat.